1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to the fields of real-time location indication systems, GIS technology, and color indicator maps (“chloropleths”). The embodiments herein particularly relates to a portable system used for indicating a color-coded numerical value corresponding to a user's location within a color indication map that does not require any conventional form of display like a monitor, etcetera. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a GPS-based chloropleth-indicator device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical use of a chloropleth for diagnostic purposes is to view an actual map on a monitor or other screen. In mobile settings, this is preferably done in conjunction with GPS technology so as to indicate the location (in the form of a cursor, dot, etcetera) of the user in real-time on the map display. However, the aforementioned technique requires a significant amount of computer processing power to display the map in addition to a significant amount of human attention and skill to operate a traditional geographic information system (GIS) program. Further, studying a map to properly determine one's location within a chloropleth while operating a vehicle is distracting, potentially dangerous, and in some jurisdictions possibly even illegal.
Hence there is a need for a chloropleth indicator device to display single “pixel” color values over time to indicate position-dependent information to the user as he/she travels “through the map”. Further there is a need for a system which uses minimal attention and/or skill requirements to the user to casually determine the desirability or undesirability of his/her position from some type of quantitative standpoint, be it a single measurement (“income”, “education scores”) or a combination of factors to generate a “score”. Still further there is a need for a real time location indication display system and method using reduced complexity of display within the chloropleth for providing a clear visual display to the user.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.